


Dean Looks Like Mom [Drabble]

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Mary Winchester, Family Feels, Family Secrets, M/M, Mary Winchester Knew About Wincest, Missing Their Mom, No Sex, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Pillow Talk, Sam Winchester Has Puppy Dog Eyes, Season 14-ish, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, brothers in love, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTNo Smut/ No Sex, Pillow Talk,Drabble, Feels, Missing Their Mom,Brothers Talk About Their Mom,Dean Tries To Hide Tears, Mary Knew,Sam's Puppy Dog Eyes, Sibling Incest, Brothers In LoveWORDS: 835 - DrabbleSeason 14-ish - At the Bunker. Mary's Dead.[NOTE: This story breaks from canon season structure on purpose. They haven't really had alone time in the bunker since Mary died because they went looking for Jack and returned to the bunker with Chuck. Therefore, this story is my own creation seperate from the real SPN story line.]SUMMARY: Sam is with Dean in Dean's room. They've had sex and are relaxing. They're looking into each other's eyes. Sam's reminiscing about his mom which gets their emotions going. Dean reveals stuff to Sam. Sam inadvertently helps Dean discover how he got one of his own amazing talents.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Dean Looks Like Mom [Drabble]

Sam is facing Dean while lying in Dean's bed. They have been looking into each other's eyes for a while.

Dean finally asks, "What are you thinking?" Dean has one hand up under his pillow and the other on Sam's hip.

Sam takes Dean's hand off his hip and moves his fingers over each one of Dean's fingers. He notes the callouses and scars, but there's something else he's seeing and it's got Sam a bit emotional.

"Alright, talk to me." Dean stops Sam's fingers from moving over his knuckles and holds his brother's hand.

Sam looks up into Dean's questioning gaze. "I remember you holding my hand as a kid. Dad's yelling at me over something and you'd be right there next to me. When he wasn't looking, you'd squeeze my hand. At school, I'd be having a shitty day. You'd come up and squeeze my hand. That's all I'd need to get me through whatever crisis I was going through."

"I've always been there for you." Dean moves Sam's hair from his face and kisses his forehead.

Sam touches Dean's face. "As a kid, you'd tell me that I remind you of mom. I had no clue what that meant because I never had mom in my life. I didn't really know what mom looked like or acted like." He smiles.

After a couple minutes Sam continues, "You've got mom's hands. You've got her smile. The way you laugh is just like her. The way your eyes light up. Dean, you remind me of our mom." A tear escapes his eye. "I miss her. That's something I've never been able to say before."

Dean's tearing up now. "Gah! Sam." He quickly wipes at his cheek removing the single tear as it falls. "Come here." He pulls Sam into his arms. Yes, he wants to comfort his sentimental idjit brother. He also wants to hide the rebellious tears that are escaping his own eyes without his permission. "I miss her too. Sometimes I want to call her up, then I remember that I can't." He wipes his face before they pull away from each other.

"I know." Sam kisses Dean's salty lips as his own tears leak down and touch where Dean's tears once were. He moves back, wipes his tears and grins, "It's just different now that I can see her in both of us. Especially you. I've always seen dad in you, but being able to see _her _in you as well... It's almost as if she never went away. She was here all this time and I just had this" He covers his eyes. "blindfold on." He moves his hand. "Now I'm able to see and understand things I never could before. I know Amara brought her back as a gift to you, but she was a gift to me as well."

"Yes she was." Dean sits up and reaches for his box of tissues. They both blow their noses.

Sam asks, "Did she ever find out about us?"

"Yes. She said she was happy we have each other, but blamed herself because of her demon deal. She believed it was why we ended up in this "situation". I made it clear to her that she had nothing to do with it. We chose each other. I told her if anyone was to blame, it would be Chuck. He set all of us on our paths in this life. I told her if Chuck had left us alone, she'd have never died, you'd have married Jessica and I'd be a mechanic like my old man. I'd have married someone and become a workaholic eventually taking over dad's auto repair shop."

Sam smiles, "So, you told her the story you lived out while being held captive by a djinn."

Dean smiles, "Basically."

"Nice." Sam holds Dean's hand again and looks at it in his hand.

Dean lifts Sam's face up. "You okay?"

Sam smiles, puts on his puppy dog face and bites his bottom lip.

"No!"

"Please!"

"Sammy, no. Let me catch my breath." He gets up and grabs his robe.

Sam sits on his heels in the center of the bed pouting.

Dean leaves the room heading for the kitchen. Sam doesn't follow him like he normally would. Dean returns to his room expecting to see him curled up on the bed. He's still on his knees pouting.

Dean's eyebrows go up. "I said no. I'm immune to all of that." Dean waves his hand in a circle at Sam's face and then lifts a finger at him. "So, you might as well stop."

Sam huffs and collapses onto the bed. He says under his breath, "Mom was immune too."

That caught Dean off guard until he realized Sam tried to use his puppy dog eyes on mom to get his way and she didn't fall for his unique super power either. Dean smiles as he heads toward the kitchen. He likes that he inherited that special gift from his mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜


End file.
